Happily never after
by Errol's Feather
Summary: She loved him with all her heart and she was even going to marry him, sadly for Regina it didn't go as planned. She would never live happily ever after.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own once upon a time and I don't make any money from it. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Happily never after<strong>_

Regina giggled happily as she got thrown up in the air by her boyfriend as he was twirling her around. They had sneaked off to be alone and were now in a clearing in the forest.

The sixteen year old girl couldn't stop smiling when she was with her William. He just made her so happy. They both fell to the ground, she on top of him still giggling. He was laughing as well, holding her close, his hand removing some dark strands that had fallen down in her face.

"You're beautiful, darling, you know that," he whispered into the soft afternoon breeze that was sweeping pass her ear.

"Oh stop it," she said, blushing, resting her head against his chest.

"Why it is true, in all the kingdoms there is not a woman as beautiful as you," he said, meaning every word.

"I'm sure there is not so," she said, settling a bit better.

"It is, besides would I ever tell a lie?" he asked with a sly grin.

"Only to get you out of trouble," said Regina truthfully.

"Hmmm," he answered, his fingers playfully caressing on the backside before he added, "Marry me."

"Are you serious?" she said, looking at him with shocked eyes.

"I am, I love you and I wish to spend the rest of my days with you," he said.

"And I with you, oh Will," she exclaimed happily before kissing him. She was sure she could burst from happiness if that was such a thing, because at that very moment that was just how she felt. Life to her at that very moment was just great. Could there be a greater feeling than to be in love and to know you would be spending the rest of your lives together.

"So is that a yes?" the young man asked his beloved.

"Yes, oh yes," she whispered, tears of happiness streaming down her face.

"Good, so will you sneak out to see me tonight?" he asked her as their parents weren't too happy about them being an item.

"I will, but now I have to go back," she said and gave him a kiss before leaving him behind. He just watched her, glad she had said yes, glad she was his, glad to be alive at this very moment.

* * *

><p>Things however didn't go at all like Regina had planned that night as she ended in a huge argument with her parents due to the fact that she had sneaked out earlier that day. She of course tried to get them to understand that she loved this man and she would also like to marry him. Maybe not right now as she was still young, but in a couple of years. Or at least that was how she worded it to not make it sound all too hasty.<p>

This of course was not good news to her parents, they of course knew about William, but they didn't find her a suitable match to their daughter. They would rather want her to marry a prince so that she herself could have a title and be well cared for rather than to marry a poor man for love.

Headstrong as she was Regina told them they were being unfair and she would marry William no matter what she said. Her father not getting her to reason with him locked her in her room and told her to stay there until she got better ideas. To prevent her from running he had also put bars in front of her window as he was feed up with her behavior.

The young girl cried her heart out all night, making her parents feel bad for her. They had after all been young and in love themselves. So her father unlocked the door, making Regina ran out at once in the hunt for William.

It was when she found him her heart got broken into a million pieces. He was lying on the ground in the opening, dried blood that had come from a wound near his heart. Someone had shoot him, she would never learn who or if it was an accident or not. She didn't need to know. In fact it didn't even matter.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p>

The only thing that mattered was that her beloved William was gone forever and nothing could ever change that. It was a loss she never could fully recover from. It was a loss that would shape her. As for Regina there would never be a happily ever after.


End file.
